2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information processing apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to an information processing apparatus in which a writer name of data is written in data group formed in a unit of page or in a unit of card group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional computer (hereinafter simply referred to as a central processing unit (CPU)) and so on, such a program is generally utilized, in which many data stored in a memory are stored in the form of a plurality of pages or in the form of a plurality of cards. In the program in which data are stored in the form of pages, predetermined data are collected in a unit of pages, whereas in the program in which data are stored in the form of cards, cards indicating one data are stored randomly. In the following description, data formed in a unit of page and in a unit of card are treated together as a plurality of data formed at every page. In the data formed in a unit of page, such as a notebook or the like, owner name column, address column and so on are provided at the end of the notebook, and owner name and so on are written in these columns.
When the data formed in a unit of page or in a unit of card is considered, there are then disadvantages that the writer name, recording date or the printed out date of one of pages or cards sorted at every page or at every card cannot be known. Particularly, while the writer of data can be known from a writing stroke of hand-written character or the like, the writer of data written with a word processor can not be defined. Even when the writer writes data by hand-writing, if such hand-written data is displayed or recorded as printing type data, then the writer cannot be defined without difficulty.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved information processing apparatus which can eliminate the aforenoted shortcomings and disadvantages encountered with the prior art.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus in which if data is written, a signature of writer of data is recorded on the end portion of page data without fail.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus in which writer name, date of writing and date of copying can be known.
As an aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus is comprised of a data input device for inputting informations, a memory for storing the informations input by the data input device, a processor for processing the information in a form of a plurality of pages, a displaying device for displaying the informations formed in a unit of the pages, a device for registering image data in respect of owner name input by the data input device, a device for judging whether or not a predetermined process is done at one of the pages, and a device for storing the image data at a predetermined position of the one of the pages by a judged result of the judging device, wherein when the one of the pages is displayed, the stored image data is displayed with the information.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment to be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals are used to identify the same or similar parts in the several views.